O Final de Draco e Gina
by Narcisa Malfoy
Summary: Acho que o título diz tudo, não é? Mas vejam qual será o fim desse improvável casal!!! *Songfic estilo cute* ^^


Disclaimer: Não me interessa tirar proveito de nada de tia J.K., nem tomar personagens, nem copia-los, e muito menos ganhar dinheiro me utilizando da imagem deles... ^^ Mas, se quiserem me processar por amor à HP, então vão em frente!!!

Notas Iniciais: Esta song é com a música Final Feliz, de Jorge Vercilo... Tentei achar uma maneira de combinar a idéia do shipper com o nome da música, por isso, saiu O Final de Draco e Gina, hehehe!!! Leiam!

**~*O Final de Draco e Gina*~**

        O fim do ano chegara, e Gina finalmente concluía seus estudos em Hogwarts. Ela estava muito feliz, tinha passado com notas ótimas em todos os N.I.E.M's, e era o orgulho da família: a última Weasley em Hogwarts traria uma Menção Honrosa como Destaque de Casa.

        Porém, apesar de toda sua felicidade, seu rosto ainda dizia que nem tudo estava perfeito; e  todos que a conheciam, e muitos que não, sabiam o porquê. Ela estava ali, na cerimônia de conclusão, com um belíssimo vestido vermelho, todo o busto em dourado (era obrigação dos alunos vestirem roupas de gala na cor de sua casa), dado de presente pelo namorado, Draco, assim como todas as jóias em ouro que ela usava.

        Mas ela não queria um vestido naquele dia, ela queria o dono do vestido. Ele não viria, estava muito ocupado em Durmstrang (onde Lúcio o colocara em uma tentativa vã de separá-los) que oferecia residência depois da formatura, a qual ela comparecera no ano anterior.      

        Só que àquela altura, Gina já não queria mais escutar o discurso, não estava prestando a mínima atenção mesmo! Levantou-se, e saiu no meio de todo mundo, agora as lágrimas correndo pelo seu rosto. Estava sentada na beira do lago, onde tantas coisas aconteceram, e tantas boas lembranças vinham à sua mente. O sol da tarde se escondia atrás das árvores, tingido o céu azul em amarelo, laranja e nuanças de vermelho e róseo. Estava em pé, com as mãos no rosto, quando sentiu alguém envolvê-la por trás, num abraço forte e carinhoso.

        O perfume era o mesmo, um velho conhecido, que todas as vezes que aspirava sentia-se inebriada, e querida, e muitas memórias lhe vieram acalmar o coração; memórias agradáveis de tempos não tão distantes, mas que lhe pareciam uma eternidade; era um perfume masculino forte e marcante, como tudo em Draco. 

        - Achou que eu não viria? - sussurrou ele em seu ouvido - ela sentiu cada pêlo de seu corpo arrepiar - Achou que eu deixaria a mulher que eu mais amo ficar triste? Enxugue essas lágrimas...

        Ela se virou para ele, que passou os polegares pelo caminho das lágrimas.                 

        - Você está maravilhosa, como sempre.

        E se beijaram, um beijo longo, de amor e saudade.

        Quando terminaram, ele ficou olhando longamente para ela, com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto. 

        - O que foi? - perguntou ela. 

        - Se vire, eu tenho uma surpresa para você.

        - Ai, ai, Draco Malfoy e suas surpresas. Maior do que essa você não consegue.                

        - Consigo sim. Vire-se. 

Chega de fingir, eu não tenho nada a esconder 

**Agora é pra valer, haja o que houver**

**Eu não tô nem aí, eu não tô nem aí pro que dizem**

**Eu quero é ser feliz e viver pra ti**

        Ela sentiu de novo, os braços percorrerem sua cintura, e ele dar um beijo em seu pescoço.            

        - Pode abrir - ele tinha uma caixinha branca em sua mão, que abriu num movimento do polegar - Gina Weasley, quer casar comigo? - ele perguntou, e agora duas alianças douradas se mostravam na caixinha branca.           

        Ela sentiu seu coração bater mais forte, e de repente as forças iam se desvanecendo de seu corpo, mas ela se manteve em pé. As palavras fugiam de sua boca.               

         - Por Merlin... Eu... - de repente quis falar muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo, como o amava, como queria ficar sempre ao lado dele, como ele era maravilhoso, mas ela não conseguia se decidir, acabando por não dizer nada.

**Pode me abraçar sem medo (pode me abraçar sem medo)**

**Pode encostar com a mão na minha**

Ela olhou para ele, incrédula, e o abraçou e beijou, como se tivesse medo de perdê-lo naquele momento, ou como se não fosse verdade, quase uma brincadeira.                

       - Eu ainda estou aqui - disse ele - E dessa vez, vai ser pra sempre, basta dizer "sim".****

**Meu amor**

Deixe o tempo, tudo, se arrastar sem fim 

**Meu amor, não há mal nenhum em gostar assim**

- Você é tudo que eu quero pra mim, Draco Malfoy, eu aceito, e diria sim, mesmo que fosse obrigada a dizer não – então, logo em seguida um pensamento veio à sua mente, o de que as coisas dali para frente não seriam tão fáceis, a começar pelo seu futuro sogro, que não era propriamente um fã de Weasleys, muito menos dela - Mas... E o seu pai?                 

        - Eu pensei nisso, e vi que o meu pai é muito importante pra mim, mas não é maior que nós dois. Se ele realmente gostar de mim como filho, vai aceitar, mesmo que não entenda. Não estamos fazendo nada de errado, estamos?               

          - Estaríamos se fugíssemos um ao outro - ela respondeu, pondo as mãos dele em sua cintura e beijando-o com fervor e um desejo que parecia estar guardado para aquele momento. - Vamos ficar juntos pra sempre!

**Oh meu bem (oh meu bem)**

Acredite no final feliz 

**Meu amor, oh meu amor**

- Você ainda se lembra do nosso caminho? - ela falou para ele, passando a mão sobre seus cabelos, que agora não eram mais embebidos em gel, ele os havia cortado e posto um penteado mais bagunçado e natural, que ela gostava muito mais.

        - Lembro. Já faz muito tempo que não vamos lá, minha nossa! Muito tempo mesmo! Por que? Quer aproveitar a última oportunidade de relembrar os velhos tempos?                

         - Hum rum... E quem sabe acrescentar algo às lembranças. Vamos!                

         Ele olhou espantado para ela, que já tinha saído dos braços dele e o puxava em direção ao tronco de árvore que dava acesso ao corredor que levava à pequena sala da torre, seu esconderijo por muitos anos.                  

        Atravessaram o corredor escuro e úmido por baixo do terreno de Hogwarts, e saíram na sala, que não tinha mudado muito desde a última vez que foram lá. A armadura era a mesma, menos enferrujada, e o reboco das paredes tinha sido trocado, o chão tinha uma tapeçaria azul marinho e a janela agora tinha vidro.        

        O pequeno cômodo estava inundado nos raios dourados e róseos do sol que se punha, e o clima frio estava amenizado pelo fato da sala estar fechada. De lá, podiam ver o cerimonial que se prosseguia lá embaixo.                 

        - Você não quer ir pegar seu diploma?                

        - O diploma eu posso deixar para depois - ela colocou novamente as mãos dele em volta da sua cintura, e o olhou profundamente nos olhos azuis, não mais acinzentados, mas que naquela hora, tinham um brilho prateado. Ela então começou as desabotoar as vestes dele, que não a impediu, mas segurou as mãos dela com delicadeza.             

        - Gina, você... Tem certeza?                  

        - Mais do que eu jamais tive - pôs o dedo indicador nos lábios dele - Vamos, não tenha medo porque todo os meus receios já se foram.                 

        Ele a abraçou, feliz, e afagou os cabelos dela com as mãos, levando-os ao seu rosto e aspirando. Gina seria totalmente sua e ele, completamente dela; finalmente. 

**Pode me abraçar sem medo (pode me abraçar sem medo)**

**Pode encostar com a mão na minha**

**Meu amor**

**Deixe o tempo, tudo, se arrastar sem fim**

**Oh meu bem, acredite no final feliz**

**Meu amor, oh meu amor**

*~*~*~***~*~*~*

Notas Finais:

Essa foi a primeira songfic que escrevi, sobre meu shipper favorito, e espero que tenham gostado! Postem reviews, ok? No mais, queria agradecer a várias pessoas, mas principalmente à Tatiana, a Angel Malfoy, à Aline e à Lia, amigas e sonserinas de coração! À Simone, sempre simpática e me aturando, Marcela também, por ler pacientemente o que escrevo... Renatinha, Priscila, Yana, enfim, várias pessoas... Nem sei se eu lembrei de todos, mas pus aqui quem me veio na mente agora!!! E beijos a todos os Malfoy e sonserinos de plantão!!! Sonserina Rox!!! Até depois!

Contatos: by e-mail: narcisamalfoy@bol.com.br ~*~ by icq: 179233079


End file.
